Who We Are
by FallenForBnB
Summary: Our favorite anthropologist is asked to write an article about the team. Care to find out what happens? What will she write and what will she realize in the process? Oh, yes, BB all the way.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, hey, everyone. Am posting my first fanfic. It was writen a month ago so the setting is pre "Wannabe" and "Pain", hope ya'll enjoy and let me know what you think. And just so you know, I am a total BB fluffer. Always and forever._

* * *

Cam seated herself at her desk and let out a huge sigh. She had just come from a three-hours meeting with the Jeffersonian Board and was simply exhausted. Not that she minded mingling with the all-important men that paid her paycheck every month but these meetings always tended to be quite boring and administratorial.

Not a fun way to spend late Friday afternoon especially when she had gotten hold of a coupon for a free massage session at a new spa that opened just outside the city that expires on said Friday.

Moreover, the board had decided to instigate the makings of a somewhat representational booklet on everything that goes on in the Jeffersonian institute. Good press and exposure, they called it. Apparently they expect each department to contribute to this little pamphlet by presenting their work and the people that fulfill it.

As Cam started to think about what she could write about four doctors, an artist and a certain FBI figure, she was relieved of this duty by one of the board members who by his own words had the ingenious idea of entrusting the task to Dr. Brennan, for she is after all a world-renowned author and should be more than capable of coping with it.

The board has emphasized on the fact that what ever be written it should be written interestingly which to Cam translated as lacking scientific facts or long scientific words that will not appeal to the masses. It is with the intent of informing, or ordering, Dr. Brennan of the task the board had entrusted her that Cam found herself on her way towards the anthropologist's office. But when she got there she was surprised when she found the office empty.

Apparently even the good doctor whose picture Cam would without a doubt place next to the definition of a workaholic in a dictionary had more of a life than the pathologist herself. She glanced at her watch. 8 pm. She fished for her phone in the bag draped over her left shoulder and dialed Brennan's number.

* * *

"Admit it, Bones. I was right and you were wrong," Booth exclaimed with a smirk on his face as he poked the fork with a piece of pie still attached to it towards Brennan to emphasize his words.

"I'm not admitting to anything, Booth," Brennan answered him equally fervently as she leaned forward and most deftly rid the fork of the pie piece with her mouth.

"Hey," said Booth indignantly but playfully nonetheless, "That was the last piece and you don't even like pie."

She swallowed the chewed piece of pie and smiled innocently, "Sorry."

"Bones," Booth said pouting.

"Oh, come on, Booth. You can always order more pie if you want and you would have shared with me if I asked you anyway," Brennan answered smiling.

"Pie stealing aside, you really think I can't refuse you anything?" Booth asked incredulously.

"Nope," was her swift answer, "Well, except a gun, but I'll get you around that issue one time or another."

"I don't think so, Bones," Booth answered, "plus you didn't ask me for that last piece of pie."

"Well, consider yourself asked," Brennan said.

At that point Brennan's cell phone rang and she swiftly swapped it off the table. Just before answering she said to Booth, "You know someone had to punish you for being right."

"Brennan," she answered.

"Aha, so you admit it. I was right," Booth said grinning just before she answered.

She covered the phone microphone with the palm of her hand and said, "Shhh, Booth, I'm on the phone."

"Oh, missy, you don't get to shhhhs me," he said still smiling.

She just stuck out her tongue and said, "Yeah, Cam, hi."

Booth just shook his head in disbelief at her playfulness but it was a side of her that he could definitely get more used to. Because she was right when her eyes sparkled like that and she looked at him through her lashes with her gorgeous blue eyes, he certainly could not refuse her anything. After lingering on her beautiful eyes his gaze shifted down to her full lips and he sighed as his mind took a dangerous course of action that included his own body and those luscious lips. His daydream was so intense that he didn't even notice she already stopped talking and put her cell back down on the table.

When he noticed that she was speaking to him again he shook his head banishing the fantasies from his mind.

"Booth," she said questioningly, "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, yes I am," he said.

"Oh, really," she eyed him suspiciously, "What were you thinking about just now?"

"Ehm," Booth stalled, _if only you knew, or better not, you'd probably kick my ass_, "Nothing in particular. So, why was Cam calling? Please, tell me we don't have case."

"No, no case. Cam was just at a meeting with the Jeffersonian board and apparently they asked if I could write a little something about the team for the Jeffersonian Bulletin since I am a fiction writer," she said matter-of-factly.

"Jeffersonian Bulletin?" Booth said with a smirk.

"Yes, what's so funny about that," Brennan said defensively.

"Nothing, nothing, forget I said anything. So, you're supposed to write like an article?" he asked.

"Yeah, approximately 500 words and they said it should be interesting," she said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Interesting, huh? You know what that means, don't you?" Booth said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Brennan said with a confused expression.

"Well, I'm guessing they want you to tone it down on the techno and squinty speak. You know, focus more on the people that comprise the team," Booth explained.

"I can do that," Brennan said huffing as Booth smirked again.

She continued, "What, you don't think I can write something nice about you guys?"

"No, no," he said still grinning, "I'm sure you can write anything if you put your mind to it."

"And you better believe it," she said proudly as they got up to leave the diner.

Two hours and a few bears later Booth left her apartment. Brennan relaxed against the couch and let her mind wrap around the things she could write about in the article. _Everyone probably thinks I'm going to spurt a bunch of scientific expressions into a few paragraphs and be done with it. Well, I'll prove them wrong._

She opened her laptop and before she knew it or even had the time to think about what she's going to write the words spilled from her heart and filled the computer screen. She was finished after and hour or so, confident in her words and satisfied that the article really had not taken up much of her time. She emailed it to the publishers that took upon themselves to put the booklet together and headed to bed. Monday morning, she thought, everybody will be in for a little surprise as she fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

_Now, lay it on me. Yup. I can take it. I hope :) And a little spoiler for the next chapter: Brennan's article, are you interested? Please, let it be so. Thank you for reading. Hugs and kisses all around. :):):) And please review to give me hope, it will be greatly appreciated. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, everyone. Well here's part two of the story and Brennan's article you've been dying to read. hehe. At least I flatter myself that you did. I want to say thanks to all you lovely people who reviewed chap 1 and added my writing endeavour to Story Alert/Favorite Stories. I really appreciate that. SO, without further ado, here it is. Enjoy._

* * *

Monday morning found a slightly nervous pathologist pacing in front of the service doors of the Jeffersonian. The Jeffersonian Bulletin was already printed and she was very much curious to see what the good doctor had written about their/her team. To her surprise on Sunday evening she had learned that Dr. Brennan already sent her article into print. Not having read it, you could say, she was slightly anxious and preparing herself for the blow. Good or bad, it was yet to be seen.

She really didn't know what to expect and she blew out a sigh of relief as the publisher's delivery van approached the entrance. After she acquired her copy of the booklet she scurried of to her office, closed the door and releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding sat behind her desk and started searching for the article in question.

In a different office at the lab and no more anxious than Cam were the rest of the squint squad, perusing the Bulletin for the article as well, though probably for different reasons, namely to see what their co-worker and trusted friend wrote about them. On finding it the all three crowded around the magazine and let their eyes skim through the text absorbing it like flowers in need of water would absorb said liquid.

To say that a certain FBI agent in the Hoover building was less anxious than the rest of the forensic team at the Jeffersonian would be an understatement. For he too was quite excited to read the words of his beloved anthropologist. He had a copy of the Jeffersonian Bulletin delivered to him first thing in the morning and now he sat behind his desk a bit nervous and thrilled at the same time with the booklet in his hand. He searched for the text in question and found it, almost near the end.

His eyes first fell to the picture enclosed by the text. They were all in it, all six of them, maybe one of the few photos that displayed all of them in their happiest mood. The photo was taken after a particularly difficult case. They were seated in the lounge of the lab up on the raised platform. Zach and Cam on either side encasing Angela, Hodgins, Brennan and himself in the middle. He remembered why they had taken it.

Angela persuaded them to pose for the camera so she would have a few pictures for her photo album. She set the timer on automatic. They set themselves in a pose awaiting the snap of the camera. Of course, he had to come up with some kind of witty remark just before the camera came to life and they all burst out laughing. It was a great photo, they really looked like one big happy family. He smirked to himself and then curiosity got the better of him and focused his attention fully on the article.

_**Who We Are – The Forensic Team of the Medico-Legal Lab**_

_The Whole Truth And Nothing But The Truth_

_The Medico-Legal Lab of the Jeffersonian Institute houses our forensic team which comprises of five individuals; Dr. Camille Saroyan, Dr. Zach Addy, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Miss Angela Montenegro and myself, Dr. Temperance Brennan. But nyone who knows us a bit better would say that Special Agent Seeley Booth, the Jeffersonian's FBI liaison, should by all means be included in our little group and I concur. Therefore, I think it's safe to say that the forensic team includes six people, not only five._

_We identify human remains that are decomposed beyond recognition for normal identification standards to apply. I believe I can say we are good at our job, our record of solved cases should testify to that as well, but more importantly, we are good at our job, because we care. We care for each and every case that is put our way, we care for the ones that lost the ability to speak for themselves and I think that says more about who we are than anything else._

_I don't warm up to people quite that easily, nor is it any different the other way around I presume. Whether that has anything to do with the fact that I have lost my parents at an early age and have thus experienced our country's foster system firsthand I cannot say, for I have never put much stock in psychology. However, the people I work with here at the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab, __practically my second home, my colleagues and most importantly my friends, found a way into my heart most deftly and took permanent residency there._

_I have never had a much developed sense of a maternal instinct, but if there is one person in our little group that has evoked in me feelings of a similar kind that is definitely Dr. Zach Addy. A former grad-student of mine that has under my mentorship blossomed into an accomplished forensic anthropologist, an amazing one to be precise. He is a genius in the full sense of the word, committed to his job and scientific inquiry with the ability to learn and be good at anything he does. I would like to flatter myself that I too have played a minor role in his development. _

_Some people might describe our entomologist Dr. Jack Hodgins as an utter conspiracy theorist, but I see him as an honest and honorable man fully dedicated to the things he loves and loves to do. _

_Miss Angela Montenegro, the resident forensic artist in our lab, ingenious, invaluable and incredibly talented, who gives faces back to the unfortunate souls that find themselves on our steel tables before making the journey to their final resting place. Angela is the most wonderful person I know in every aspect of her being and stands fully to the title of my best friend. Sometimes I think I don't deserve her._

_Dr. Camille Saroyan, the most recent addition to our party and our boss. Despite the initial disagreements between us, I can most honestly say that she is a brilliant leader and has earned our utmost respect and admiration because she is an amazing woman and pathologist._

_Special Agent Seeley Booth, the Jeffersonian's FBI liaison, my partner and my friend. A brilliant and most honorable man I know that encompasses everything a good man should be. Dedicated to serving God and country, a man who feels deeply for the less fortunate around him and strives to make things right in this world. A man who protects and gives himself selflessly to those he cares about. Someone who without a doubt and despite his own assertions became an indispensable part of our little squint squad as he sometimes likes to call us._

_Last but not least, me, Dr. Temperance Brennan. If I ventured a guess that most people would label me as strictly professional, sometimes even cold and unfeeling, I would probably be right. However, in the big picture there is nothing impersonal about what I do and what we do. We deal with human remains, yes, some might cringe at our job descriptions, but there is more to it than meets the eye. We are all professionals, each equipped with an invaluable skill. We are confident in what we do and believe that we make a difference in this world. We search for the answers and the truth but most importantly we voice the opinions of those who can no longer speak for themselves and give closure to people who have lost their loved ones. _

_In my point of view we have far surpassed the description of a tight collective. We form a family, albeit dysfunctional at times, but despite occasional arguments and disagreements a family nonetheless and for that I am grateful. Each and every one of us completes our little group in his or her own unique and brilliant way. We are like pieces of a puzzle that when put together form a perfect picture._

_Dr. Temperance Brennan_

He was stunned to say the least. Surprised, but in a good way. In truth he expected her to write something more clinical, scientifically boring even, now, he was ashamed of what his own thoughts had been. It seemed he always forgot that her second nature was being a writer, but despite that he never expected her to reveal so much about herself. Yes, Temperance Brennan was truly an amazing woman and at this point he realized just how much he really loved her. The thought didn't surprise him at all, it was inevitable. How could he not love her. He picked up his keys and hurried to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

_So, so, did it live up to your expectations? I sure hope so and I hope you didn't find Brennan to OOC, because I truly believe that in "real" life, she's definitely capable of writing something like this. Next up: Brennan's realization about something (hmm, what could that be :):):) and the promised reactions to the article. You know what to do, review, please, review, it is greatly appreciated and makes me happy. So make me happy, will ya. :):) Have fun._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, guys. Here are the much expected reactions of the team to Brennan's article and a little fluff to get you going. Enjoy :) Oh, and sorry for any grammatical mistakes, even though I read through the chapters prior to posting at least 2 to 3 times, I guess some still manage to wiggle their way past my watchful eye. Now, onto the story :)_

* * *

As Temperance walked through the hallways of the county jail from a visit with her father her mind mulled over the realization that hit her yesterday as she was doing her weekly Sunday apartment cleaning. She loved him. She truly and deeply loved him. Booth, that is and with all her heart. The love she felt for him had built up over the years so gradually that she didn't even know when she had really fallen for him.

It had scared her at first but the fear lasted only briefly and then it had been replaced with a certain felling of contentment and happiness that was quite unfamiliar to her. Her realization and the things she wrote in her article about them being family spurred her to visit her father first thing in the morning. For the first time in quite a while they had reminisced about her mother and the love her father shared with her.

As she steeped out into the sun and headed for the parking lot, she could almost sense his presence and she was very pleasantly surprised when she found Booth's SUV parked next to her car and of course the man himself leaning casually against the side of his car with a cup of coffee in his hand. She couldn't help but notice how ridiculously good he looked and as she slowly approached him she could feel the lust, desire and love spreading through out her body.

The slight breeze was gently ruffling his hair, he was dressed in jeans, a leather jacket, unzipped and showing the tight T-shirt underneath which so delicately wrapped around him, emphasizing his masculine physic. One fine specimen of the human male, Brennan thought as he took off his shades and gave her the most beautiful smile that mirrored her own.

There was something different in his eyes today, not bad, just new and exciting. She could swear he looked at her in the way her father used to look at her mother. Yes, indeed he wore the expression of a man in love. But Brennan being Brennan, she never assumed, never jumped to any conclusions despite the excitement coursing through her veins at the moment.

"Hey," he said as she stopped in front of him.

"Hey," she answered and accepted the cup of coffee he handed to her. After taking a sip of her favorite flavor, o_f course_, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What, can't I bring my partner a cup of coffee, if I want to?" he said flashing his charm smile.

She smiled back and he continued his explanation, "I actually came by the lab in search of you, only to find you no where around. Cam said you had taken the morning off and here I am."

"That still doesn't explain how you ended up here," she said.

He flashed her his patented charm smile and said, "I just followed my gut instinct, plus I know you, Bones, probably better than you think."

"Oh, really," she said playfully, wondering if his knowledge of her extended to a point of seeing it in her eyes that all she really wanted to do right now, is to rid him off his clothes and kiss him all over. The intensity in his eyes and her own thoughts prompted the blush to start creeping into her cheeks and she quickly averted her gaze. There will be, _hopefully_, a time and a place for such thoughts and actions, preferably with a bed nearby. _Stop it_, she chided herself.

After noticing that she had probably been staring she cleared her throat and asked, "Do we have a case?"

"Nope, just wanted to bring you some coffee," he said still smiling.

"Well then, thanks for the coffee," she said and winked at him. _Oh God, did I just wink at him. I need to get back to the lab and think this through._ After enquiring about Parker and the weekend Booth spent with him she eventually made it to her car. She got in and turned the key in the ignition. A knock on her window brought her attention back to her gorgeous partner as he asked if he'll see her for lunch at the diner.

"Sorry, I already made plans with Angela, for the whole afternoon actually," she said noticing the slight look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh, well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said already retreating back to his car.

She shouted after him, "I'm always up for some Thai later in the evening, if you're interested."

He turned around and his eyes lit up. "Absolutely. Seven okay?" he said as he slipped his shades back into place.

"Seven is perfect," she said feeling quite content with herself that she was the one to put a smile on his face.

He entered the FBI building whistling and throwing his poker chip up in the air. He couldn't seem to wipe that stupid grin of his face. Temperance Brennan was definitely a woman of surprises and if he had read her correctly before in the parking lot, he was in for a few more later on. _Yes, the world is full of possibilities_.

* * *

"Dr. Brennan," Cam said as she stepped into the anthropologist's office.

Brennan mouthed a 'hi' and 'just a sec' as she was on the phone. From the conversation Cam could only assume it was either with her publisher or her agent. Brennan finished her conversation and looked at Cam expectantly.

"Your agent?" Can inquired. She knew she was stalling, but as to the reason why, had eluded her for the time being. She didn't normally engage in conversation with Dr. Brennan about things that weren't work related, neither did the anthropologist herself.

But obviously, Cam noticed she was in a good mood as Brennan leisurely explained, "I've been thinking about a concept for a new book for quite some time now and I sent a plot outline to my agent and my publisher a while ago. Apparently they loved it and would like me to get started on writing a new book pronto, as my agent put it."

She paused slightly and then said, "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I just came to tell you that the board of directors fell heed over heals in love with your article and the fact that they're happy makes me happy. You know what I mean?" Cam said hurriedly.

"Yes, I think I do," Brennan said and smiled. Whenever the director's board got particularly 'happy' about the work of the Jeffersonian forensic department they always expressed their gratitude profusely, usually by bestowing the lab with new expensive equipment. Not that the lab was lacking in that department, but it never hurt anyone if the squints had one more gadget to play with.

Brennan inwardly smirked as she realized that her thoughts sounded so much like something Booth would say and she marveled at the fact that he really had influenced her a lot during their years of working together. Her mind focused again on Cam standing in front of her and she observed that obviously Cam wanted to say something else, but was for which ever reason keeping from it.

The pathologist watched Brennan move from her seat to the bookshelves behind her and as she picked the desired one of the shelf Brennan marched towards Cam stopping in front of her saying kindly, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, actually, I, uhm, I wanted to thank you for your kind words," Cam said looking a bit flustered.

"No problem," Brennan said in a nonchalant way, "I was just being honest."

"I know," Cam said, "I won't disturb you any further," as she headed for the door.

She reached for the handle and turned around to see Brennan already back at her desk shuffling through the pages of the book in front of her.

"You do know that the admiration is mutual, right?" Cam said.

Brennan looked up and smiled, "Yes, I think I do, Cam. And you should probably start calling me Brennan or Bren. It would only be fair as I've adopted to calling you by your first name since almost day one of our acquaintance."

"I think I can try that, Dr. Brennan," and as they both smiled widely at each other Cam said, "What, I said I'll try." With that she shut the door behind her.

Brennan watched Cam's retreating form and then gazed over to the platform where Zach was working on a case from Limbo. She noticed earlier that he kept glancing towards her office the entire two hours he was examining the bones in front of him and Brennan decided to put him out of his misery. She knew that they'll all be flocking to her office during the day one time or another to convey their sentiments about the article. _Might as well get it over with, so I can get some real work done without interruptions_. She called Zach from the doorway, "Zach, can I see you in my office for a moment?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan," he answered as he hurried towards her office down from the platform. His face held the expression of a school boy waiting to see the principle after he had done some sort of mischievous deed and Brennan couldn't help but to look at him sympathetically as he entered. Not that he noticed, he was far too nervous for that.

She decided it would be best for his sake to start with work topics, followed by anything else that plagued his mind, which to Brennan something obviously did. Zach's body-language spoke volumes to her today and she once again mused on the fact that Booth must be rubbing off on her. She smiled as she was brought back to reality only to hear Zach's last words about the case he was working on.

"Good," she said. "You want to tell me anything else?" _The direct approach is the best approach_.

"I…," he stammered and then said bluntly, "I read your article."

Awkward pause. "And?" she nudged him forward.

Before she knew it a rain words washed over her almost at light speed as Zach started talking, "It was written very well. Not that I presume I am any kind of authority on writing, as I am most definitely not, but I had the time to think about it and I think your words hold truth to them. I mean, anthropology teaches us that it is only natural for some kind of hierarchical order to establish itself among individuals that work or co-exist closely together and it is only natural for these individuals to adopt certain feelings toward each other as their relationships establish further with time and…" He had to stop to catch his breath.

This little pause allowed Brennan to interrupt with a simple word, "Zach."

He looked up and saw nothing but kindness in her eyes, "What I meant to say was, that I too am grateful to have had you as my mentor, to still have you as my mentor and role-model. And if I follow your example I guess I also have adopted a kind of stance towards you that could be in its basics described as a childlike fondness for his parent."

She smiled once more as she came towards him and pulled him in a hug saying, "I am very proud of you, Dr. Addy."

At her words he felt his self-esteem and confidence rise as he choked out, "Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

She pulled away smiling once more at his hopeful expression, "Now, I think both of us need to get back to work and if you need any help don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

He nodded smiling at her and said once more, "Thanks, Dr. Brennan."

* * *

Temperance was seated on her sofa deeply immersed into reading about mating rituals of an African tribe as a knock on the door and a curly black haired head popping into her office shifted her attention away from the book.

"Hey, sweetie," Angela said stepping into the office followed by Hodgins.

Brennan looked up at them expectantly and found that as his two predecessors Hodgins too had a problem today with getting the words out of his mouth.

After a pause when no one had yet spoken she said smiling, "Your welcome, Hodgins."

He smiled and slightly surprised by her insight said, "Yeah, well, thanks, you're one cool lady."

"That makes me sound like I'm a hundred years old," she said laughing as both Angela and Hodgins joined in. After a few minutes of small talk, Hodgins excused himself and Angela sat down next to Brennan on the sofa.

A few moments of silence passed and then Angela squeezed Brennan's hand saying, "Just so you know, you totally deserve me and my friendship, sweetie. Don't ever think other wise."

"Thanks, Ange. Both, you and our friendship, mean so much to me, even if sometimes I don't show it and I have definitely been neglecting you lately," Brennan said and Angela cut her off, "Oh, sweetie, don't worry. I know you have a lot on your plate right now what with re-connecting with your father and brother. Don't sweat it, okay. I know you love me just as much as I love you."

They enveloped each other into a hug and a tear of happiness slid down Brennan's cheek.

They smiled at each other and Brennan said, "I promise that from now on, I will make more time for you, for us, to spend together, starting right now. So, I was thinking maybe lunch and some shopping later on. I'm sure Cam wouldn't mind giving us the afternoon off, since there is no pending case to focus on."

"Sweetie, I totally agree," Angela exclaimed happily clapping her hands together like a little child. Now that they've settled the matter of their friendship Angela was dying to ask Brennan something else.

"So, did Booth read the article yet," she said innocently.

"I don't know. I don't think so, well, he didn't say anything about it earlier," Brennan said unconsciously walking into the trap.

"Oh, so you saw each other today already," Angela prodded on.

"Yes, he was waiting for me in the county jail parking lot after I visited my father earlier today," Brennan said and Angela of course noticed the slight dreamy expression that crossed her friend's face at her words.

"He knew you were going to visit your father," Angela more stated than asked.

"No," Brennan said a smile gracing her face, "Somehow he just always knows where I'm going to be."

"Well," Angela said, "I wouldn't expect anything less from him, you know, since he is everything a good man should be," as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Brennan.

"Ange," Brennan said warningly but playfully.

"I mean," Angela continued undaunted, "all that was missing from his deft description in your article was a declaration of your undying love for him, you pretty much said everything else."

Angela laughed at the expression on Brennan's face and said, "What, I'm not seeing you denying it, sweetie."

As Brennan's expression took on that dreamy quality Angela observed earlier Temperance said quietly and thoughtfully, "I'm not sure there's anything to deny."

"I'm sorry, what?" Angela exclaimed, "Did you just say that you love Booth?"

"Angela," said Brennan as she glanced behind her through the window of her office, "Keep your voice down and I have said no such thing."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Angela said as he pulled Brennan into a tight hug, "but right now I'm just too happy to keep it down," as a squeal erupted from her mouth.

Brennan couldn't help but laugh at Angela's display of joyfulness and the stream of questions that started pouring over her.

"Look we'll talk about anything you want at lunch, but I really need to get back to work right now," Brennan said and stood up.

"You promise?" Angela said.

"I promise," Brennan answered.

"Good, because I'll hold you to your word, you know," Angela said and with one last short embrace she left Brennan's office almost hopping along the way.

Brennan sank into her chair with the book firmly in place on her desk. She started reading again only to find her mind furiously fleeing to a certain someone probably sitting behind his desk in the Hoover building. After having read a passage in the book for the fifth time without really reading it she decided it was of no use, since her mind obviously will not allow her to think about anything else but Booth and Booth alone.

She reclined in her seat, closed her eyes and just let her mind wander and daydream. It felt like today she saw him for the first time not as her partner and her co-worker, but as a man. A totally hot and gorgeous man that she was very much in love with. Her mind swept over the memories and moments they shared during these past few years and suddenly she began seeing what everyone else had been seeing all along, what Angela had been telling her.

Their connection was definitely undeniable. They have been dancing around each other for quite some time now and it came to a point where they need to do something about it or forget it and move on. And as her mind started threading once again through the more sexually tainted waters, she knew for certain that it was absolutely the time to do something about it.

* * *

_Hey, hey, did you like? Please review and tell me what's on your mind. The next and last chapter will follow on Sunday. As to its content? Well, words like BB fluffster come to mind. Have fun everyone and please review and make me happy :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, people, this is it. The last chapter of this baby. I hope the BB fluff will satisfy all you fluff bunnies out there. Now, go ahead and enjoy. :)_

After spending the afternoon off with Angela lunching, shopping, chatting and gossiping, well listening to Angela gossip anyway, Brennan felt completely exhausted. Spending time with Angela was great but exhausting nonetheless.

Plus her mind apparently wanted to asses every aspect of the new found emotion of love for her partner. Positing scenarios as to how the evening that awaited her will proceed. Should she be direct? Should she let his behavior be her guide or should she be the one to take the lead? What if he doesn't feel the same way? Although at this point that pretty much didn't feel like an option to her anymore. She was not good at reading people, but he was definitely giving away all the right signals.

She dipped her body into the inviting bath that she decided to indulge in and sank under the water surface. The warmth enveloped her and she instantly relaxed although her mind was still churning around at light speed. After a while she reached for her watch that was sitting on top of the pile of clothes on the floor. Six forty. Oh god. She nearly jumped out of the water releasing the plug in the process and reached for the towel.

* * *

Booth reached her door five minutes early. Feeling a bit nervous he debated on whether to wait until seven or not. But in the end he decided to simply knock. So he did. First knoeck. No answer. Knock. Again. Again. Still no answer. Now he was getting worried. He tried the handle. The door was locked. _Good girl._ He fished the spare key she gave him out of his pocket and opened the door. Stepping inside cautiously he scanned the apartment for any sign of trouble. Everything was in place, nothing was out of order. He placed the take-out food on the kitchen counter and a sound from down the hall drew his attention to the bathroom. He approached quickly and found himself for the second time in a matter of minutes in front of a closed door knocking.

"Bones? You in there?" Booth said knocking on her bathroom door at which point the sound of the blow drier died and she spoke, "Booth?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"I'll be right out, just make yourself comfortable. There's beer in the fridge," she said.

"You think it's safe to open it?" Booth asked.

"That's not funny, Booth," she said with a scolding tone.

"Just kidding, Bones, okay," he said already retreating to the kitchen.

He slumped back into the chair next to the kitchen counter beer in hand. He opened the bottle and lifted it to his lips just as the bathroom door opened. His head instinctively swiveled around only to catch a glimpse of Brennan's slender form moving into her bedroom, clad only in a black lacy bra and matching panties. _Oh dear Lord of all that is good and pure._ His mouth went dry and he was pretty sure his jaw hit the floor.

Regaining his composure but with the image of her still fresh in his mind he shook his head and took a giant sip to calm himself. His heart beat slowly returned to normal and he took a deep breath. _Okay, control yourself_. But his mind found a drive of its own as a fresh batch of ideas, the gist of which was running into her bedroom and jumping her right then and there, wouldn't quite let him be. _Damn it_.

She emerged from her bedroom shortly after in a very, _deliciously_, tight pair of jeans that hugged her curves in just the right places and a plain top. With no make-up and her hair cascading down her shoulder, Booth thought she never looked more beautiful.

"Okay, here I am, what did you bring," Brennan asked as she inspected the Thai food boxes on the table. _Hm, all of my favorites, who would have guessed_, she bemused and let a smirk play on her face.

"Oh, well, the usual," was his answer, "Was that pie I saw in the fridge?" as he grinned almost from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I stopped by the diner on my way home and picked some up. It's apple and cherry," she answered smiling, knowing fully well that he would be quite grateful. _Maybe he could show just how grateful he is later in the bedroom. Oh God, listen to yourself. I am_ and her smile widened.

After digging into the food at the kitchen table they fell into their routine of discussing everything and nothing. Work. Parker. Latest case. Angela and Hodgins. Even Zach. The expectations both of them had of this evening were bubbling beneath the surface, but remained unvoiced for the time being.

She was in the middle of explaining something to him that started with her two famous words, anthropologically speaking, but all he could focus on were here full lips and her blue eyes that always sparkled as she was talking about anything that she was particularly interested in.

He became aware that he was staring only when her lips stopped moving and as he raised his eyes to hers she said, "Booth, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, Bones, you kind of lost me somewhere in between. What were you saying?" Booth said a bit embarrassed that he couldn't remember a single word she said.

"You know, you seem a bit lost quite a lot lately when we're talking. What are you thinking about so intensely?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I…uhm…nothing in particular," came from his lips but his mind was saying, _you Bones, I'm always thinking about you, thinking about kissing you, touching you, holding you, always you, only you, you, you, you_.

"Liar," she said laughing at his mock indignant expression.

"Hey, be nice, I brought food," he retorted playfully.

She only grinned at him and he quickly diverted her attention away from his lack of concentration by asking, "How was your visit with Max this morning?"

"It was fine," she said a bit absent-mindedly.

"Fine, Bones? Come on, you know, you can tell me," he said reassuringly.

"I know Booth," she said quietly and then paused. He gave her the time to organize her thoughts and waited for her to speak.

"We talked about mom," she said quietly after some time of silence.

"Really," he said, "That's good, Bones, that's good."

"Yeah, for a moment I almost had the feeling that Max and I we were sitting in our kitchen after I came home from school and waiting for mom and Russ to join us, talking about this and that. Then they would both show up and we would all sit down to a family lunch," she said voice full of emotions and slightly wavering.

"We talked about how they fell in love and how he knew she was his special someone," she said once again, eyes shimmering.

"That's good, Bones. You should talk about her, you are a part of her after all and she did love you with all her heart. You should remember how happy you were," Booth said gently fighting the urge to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her pain away.

"Do you think…" she said glancing briefly up at his face before her eyes wandered back to the table where her fingers played with the scrunched up napkin. She never finished her sentence and got up to clear the plates of the table. He was clearly aware of her inner turmoil, but if he learned anything about Bones in these past years, is that when she's ready she will speak her mind. Temperance stopped mid-action, took a deep breath and continued, "Do you think you'll ever find that special someone, you know, someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, someone to kiss goodbye in the morning, someone to fall asleep with, someone to love…" she trailed off as tears sprang to her eyes.

She didn't even realize that she inched her way around the table towards him as she was saying the words until she was standing in front of him almost in between his knees. Like there was an invisible force that drew her closer to him.

"I don't think I have to," he said.

She looked at him then turned her gaze away staring out the window and closing her eyes she uttered, "Why," her word so silent that Booth doubted he would have heard her if she wasn't standing so close to him.

It almost sounded like a plea and the vulnerability that she was displaying nearly broke his heart and it pained him that she would think she was unworthy of love, because in his eyes she was worthy of everything.

He stood up and with a finger under her chin brought her face to meet his. Her eyes were still closed and as she opened them he found they were filled with unshed tears.

"Because I already found her," he said answering her. She looked at him and noticed through the slightly tear-blurred vision that his dark brown eyes wore that look again, that look of love and adoration and it was for her. It was only for her.

His thumb was stroking gently over her jaw line occasionally reaching the soft contours of her lips as he spoke, "From the first time that I've met her I knew she was special. That she was one of a kind. She is the most beautiful, courageous, strong, stubborn, gorgeous woman I know and she found her way into my heart almost from the start."

"She is a wonderful friend to have and I would do anything to protect her. Even when I was with other women she was constantly in the back of my mind. It was always her. And I realized that I want more. I want all of her and I want her to have all of me."

Temperance felt completely mesmerized, entranced by his words and his eyes and the tears that were threatening to fall before, now flew freely down her cheeks, onto his fingers and finally dropped to the floor like little sparkling diamonds shattering on impact.

"She infiltrated herself into every part of my life. She's with me in my heart everywhere I go, anywhere I am. She's with me in my dreams, she's there when I wake up, she's everything."

"And I can't hold back anymore, I can't. I want her. I need her. I want to give her anything and everything. I love her, I love her so much," he said and cupping her face he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes as he continued, "I love you Temperance. God, I love you. I've loved you for so long."

The tears were dry upon her rosy cheeks but a fire burnt within her that could not be denied. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder whispering, "I love you too. Of course I do. How could I not love you."

She sighed, "You're everything I could ever hope for and I want to make you happy, because I know you can make me happy. I want you to be home to me because you are my everything and you always will be," she said her voice gaining its strength fueled by her love, by his love, by their love.

"And I know I'm not good at relationships, but I want to try, I want to try for you and for me. I don't want to be alone anymore."

She raised her head and looked at him. His eyes were closed, a smile paying across his face and she brushed her fingers across his cheek. She leaned in closer and kissed him. His lips were incredibly soft and gentle.

His hand snuck into her hair and tangled itself in her curls, pressing her closer against him. The tenderness of the kiss overwhelmed her and she felt like she was falling and flying at the same time.

If he thought that hearing her say she loved him was heaven, he was wrong. Kissing her was even better. The gentleness turned slowly into passion and desire as their tongues found each other and the kiss deepened, releasing the flames inside them that that already burnt with full force.

Her hands found their way under his T-shirt and planted themselves on his chest over his heart. He was almost trembling under her touch and the need for oxygen became dire. They broke apart, their foreheads and noses touching and they simultaneously opened their eyes.

With one hand she cupped his cheek while the other gently traced the lines of his face, forever imprinting this moment into her memory. She smiled and her eyes gained a whole new shade of blue and he instantly knew that he would and will do anything in his power to make her smile and look at him like that for the rest of her life.

* * *

Hours later they laid in each other's arms underneath her bedcovers. Her head rested on his chest, her auburn curls splayed across his bare torso as she listened to his heart beat steady and surely under her. And she felt at home. More than she felt at home anywhere in the last fifteen years.

His fingers played across the soft expanse of her back and she giggled, quite girlishly, as he grazed the parts of her skin that were ticklish. "Booth," she said in between laughs, "Stop."

But her protests were to no avail and they soon engaged in a tickling war, filling the quiet night with their laughter. After a while they fell back to the bed sprawled on their backs, chests heaving, faces flushed. They quieted down and Temperance turned towards him propping her head on her elbow, looking at him, eyes sparkling. He mimicked her actions and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"You never said anything about the article," she observed.

"Bones, you know as well as I do that it was written wonderfully," he said smiling.

"Well, at some point today everybody else wanted to convey their opinion about it and I guess I just wanted to know what you thought about it," she said looking at him from underneath her eyelashes.

She looked almost shy and he had to smile. He sometimes still couldn't believe that the woman that could intimidate many a man in this world could sometimes be so insecure about herself. But he wouldn't change anything about her, not one thing.

He pulled her closer into his arms and said, "I'm very proud of you Temperance, proud of who you've become and I gotta say your evolution is definitively impressive." He chuckled at his own words as he remembered their little talk in the diner that day.

"Ha ha, very funny Booth," she said as she playfully pinched one of his nipples.

"Hey, hey, careful there," he exclaimed, "These babies are still a bit tender from your earlier attacks."

"If I recall you weren't protesting earlier," she said as she pulled herself up placing a big sloppy wet kiss on his lips. As she pulled away he only grinned at her, realizing that she was his addiction. And he intended to fully indulge in it. Plus now that he heard his name, his first name, mind you, spilling from her lips in the height of pleasure, he knew he could never be happy with anyone else but her.

"Seriously, Bones, you wrote it beautifully," he said playing with her curls.

"Thank you," she said softly nuzzling her head into his neck, "Although, all I did was speak the truth, I didn't embellish, you know."

"I know and that's one of the things I love about you. I love your honesty, well, at times brutal honesty," he said and smiled, "But another thing I love is your full acceptance of me."

"Acceptance?" she said wondering.

"Yeah, even though you know what I have done as a sniper, a soldier, even though you know I had gambling problems in the past, you never judged me. Not once. You never saw me as some kind monster for my actions…"

"Booth," she tried to cut him off.

"I'm really grateful for that Temperance, it means a lot to me," he said.

"Booth, just as you accept me for who I am, I accept you for who you are. I wouldn't have you any other way. Because all that you went through in your life shaped you into the man you are today and I love you just the way you are," she said lovingly.

"Thank you," he said squeezing her tighter and placing a kiss on her hair, "Now, how 'bout we catch a little shut eye before the dawn breaks."

"Yes, let's," she said snuggling closer and pulling a blanket over them. They both fell asleep, happy and satisfied, lulled into the veils of their dreams by their steady heart beats and peaceful breathing.

Despite their nocturnal activities they woke up a couple hours later relaxed and with a somewhat new-found energy for life that coursed through their bodies. Inhaling a deep breath and filling his lungs with the intoxicating scent of the woman lying next to him Booth opened his eyes and smiled. _Life is beautiful_.

"Hey, sexy," she said sleepily and stretched her body, arching her back and letting out a content sigh.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said leaning in and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I haven't woken up this content and satisfied in a long time," she said smiling mischievously, a gleam in her eyes.

"Well, let's see if I can make you feel even better," he said grinning as he pulled himself on top of her, covering her body and showering her face with small kisses. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, pressing him closer.

A few minutes later the phone rang piercing through the air filled only by their gasps and gentle moans. She reached her hand to answer it and heard him mumble, "Leave it."

"It'll only keep ringing, if don't answer," she said trying to compose herself.

"Brennan," she said still slightly out of breath.

"Good morning, sweetie, did I wake you, you sound kind of sleepy," Angela's voice echoed from the receiver.

"Ange, what are you doing up at…" she glanced at the watch on the nightstand, "six thirty in the morning?"

"Oh, I wanted to know how yesterday evening with Booth went…" Angela started explaining, but Brennan's concentration quickly faded as Booth was doing such wonderful things to her body with his mouth.

She bit back a moan and tried to focus on Angela's voice through the hazy fog that was her brain. She picked up on something like Jack…snoring…couch…uncomfortable…no sleep. She extended her phone-wielding arm away from her ear and with the other brought his lips to hers kissing him deeply.

Booth reached for the phone releasing it from Brennan's loose grip and said into the receiver, "Angela," complete silence on the other end, _she's probably in shock_, "Temperance is kind of, uhm, busy at the moment, she'll have to call you back, bye," he hurried the words out of his mouth as Brennan's lips attached to his neck.

The last thing that came from the receiver before he pressed the end call button was, "Oh my g…" and he imagined that the words must have only been followed by a shriek so mighty, it could shatter a wine glass in a millisecond. However, he had more pressing matters to attend to and his lips resumed their position on Brennan's skin, where as far as he was concerned they could stay attached to for the rest of his life.

THE END.

_So, there you go. The story's done and I would just like to thank all of you readers and reviewers for supporting me and making me happy by liking this story. :):):)_

_And hopefully if time allows it, I will be adding another story soon. So keep on the look-out. Thanks again for everything. Over and out (for now)._

_Have fun everyone. :):):) Maya_

* * *


End file.
